Life Sucks
by animemistress209
Summary: Title might change.....anyways the summary is: Well....Uchiha Sasuke's back and our only cherry blossom.......Haruno Sakura.....has.....full summary inside.....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters...if I did...everyone will really hate it very much... :(

Summary: Well...Uchiha Sasuke's back and he hasn't even kill his older brother, Itachi Uchiha or even the snake sannin, Orichomoru. Our only cherry blossom...Haruno Sakura...has 'special' training not only with the Hokage of Konoha, Tsunade, but also with her companions who knows that….

Anyways Enjoy!!!!

Chapter One He's Back

Uchiha Sasuke went in the gates of Konoha followed by a boy with blonde spiky hair, Naruto, and an old man with white hair, Jariaya. Haruno Sakura looked up at the group as she saw her two ex-teammates and the frog sannin come through the gates... She was wearing a Japanese dress that one of her companions, Tzumi, had told her to wear on special occasions.

Today was a special occasion since she was going to reunite with her two ex-teammates again; her companions were there, too.

In Sakura's clothing if you look real, real close, you can see that there is a kunai pinned under her clothing, tying her long pink hair into a bun in the back were needles with poison that can instantly kill a human in seconds. She had hidden her katana in the inside of her cloak.

Tzumi was looking at her and said, "Sakura, you know what I expact fomr you right?"

"-sigh- Yes Tzumi…..act like a lady in front of elders or when ever important events are happening…" sighs Sakura as she was really getting irritated with the fact of stand up straight, don't slouch, and eat like a young lady.

Hakyo saw her miserable-ness and said, "Once they're here and said their hello's…. I want you to go to team seven's training ground thirty minutes early than usual….there are some things that I need to discuss with you Tzumi…"

"hai"

The gates were opened and three men came in Konoha. Sasuke, Naruto, and Jariya looked around Konoha; they saw a flash of pink and smiled.

"Sakura-chan!!" yells Naruto with such delight to see his best friend.

He went to hug the living day lights out of her.

"Naruto-**san, **I can't b-breath…" Sakura gasps for air.

"Gomen…Sakura-chan."

Sasuke thought, '-san? When did she added the suffix to the dobe's name?' it's a fact that he felt hurt and disappointed.

A voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"Hn," was all that he can muster out.

She looked at Jariya and said, "Ohayo, Jariya-sama."

She bowed down when she said hello to the frog sannin.

Jariya looked at Sakura and nodded to accept the polite greeting.

Inner Sakura was yelling, **'I can't believe we have to this lady like stupid thing when ever we're in front of Tzumi.'**

'You're not the only one that hates this stupid lady like training thing too you know.'

Sasuke's voice snapped her out of her thoughts with her Inner Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura-san," said Sasuke.

'**Did he just called us 'Sakura-**_**san**_**?'**

'I don't know, but maybe.'

"Y-yeah?" Sakura asks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…….-sobs-…

Replay

"Hey, Sakura-san," said Sasuke.

'**Did he just call us 'Sakura-**_**san**_**?'**

'I don't know, but maybe.'

"Y-yeah?" Sakura asks.

End of replay

"Um…never mind…." Sasuke said not sure what to say.

"Oh okay then…" Sakura said kind of sadly…but she brightened up as soon as she heard a voice.

The voice said, "Took you long enough to come back Naruto."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Jariaya looked ahead while Sakura and her companions turned and looked behind. They saw Tsunade and Sakura looked over at Tzumi and she was giving Sakura the you-know-what-to-do look.

Sakura sighed but reluctantly said, "Ohayo Tsunade-sama," and bowed after that.

Tsunade looked over at her apprentice and then said, "Sakura, there is no need to be formal with me, you know that."

"I apologize, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said, but she knew that she still needs to be formal before she gets another long lecture from Tzumi.

Tsunade still stared at Sakura but sighed. She turned her head to look over at the Uchiha prodigy.

She said, "Team 7, in my office pronto…you three can come to if you'd like to."

Tzumi suddenly said, "I would love to go, Hokage-sama."

Sakura groaned but suddenly stop as soon as she felt Tzumi glare at her.

'

'I don't know.'

Sakura walked with the others to the Hokage's Tower, making sure that her back is straight and that she's not slouching before Tzumi starts to be sarcastic again. But her posture didn't go by unnoticed. When they entered, they past Shizune…Sakura had to bow at her and saying hello since Tzumi was staring over at Sakura through stern eyes.

Shizune looked at Sakura confused by her formal ways but said nothing.

"Now that we're here, Uchiha give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you," Tsunade said while staring over at Sasuke.

"Because I have the sharingon and if I die then you won't be able to have any sharingon heirs," Sasuke said calmly.

'Still thinking about his other goal huh?' Tsunade thought.

"How do I know that you're not a spy for Orichimouru?" Tsunade asked.

"I left all of my ties with him at once I heard him talking to Kobuto that he was only using me as his next vessel." Sasuke said.

'No durr…'

'

"Okay then…for now…you are under very high custody since you neither killed Orichimouru or Itachi….so ANBU will watch after you 24/7 along with one of your teammates since I know no one is open right now. Pick a teammate Sasuke."

"Sakura." Sasuke said.

'Great he chose us out of all people.'

'

"Sakura is that a problem for you?" Tsunade asked.

"No it's not Tsunade-sama." Sakura said.

Both of Sakura's companions soon said their goodbyes.

Well Hakyo did, but Tzumi said, "I'll clean out a guest room for him Sakura-san, sorry Hokage-sama but I must go now."

Tsunade looked at her and nodded excusing both of Sakura's companions.

When they left, Sakura let out a huge sigh….

"Care to explain who they are, Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"They are…."

A/N hey should i continue on????//any suggestions are great...since I'm a new author...


End file.
